The Wisest Teacher of All
by LastOfTheBreed
Summary: Maximillion Pegasus finds an abandoned puppy in an alleyway that ends up teaching him a lot about life and virtues. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The Wisest Teacher of All

_A Maximillion Pegasus fanfic_

_*_I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters sadly…*

* * *

Chapter 1. Default Chapter aka The Beginning

Maximillion Pegasus had just left a business meeting at his company's headquarters in Domino City, Japan. It was a stormy day in Mid-March. He had come out the back door in order to avoid the press. Even though it had been a year since his Dualist Kingdom Tournament, the paparazzi would not leave him alone about his defeat at the hands of a child. It honestly got on his nerves. That was his past, and he had moved on; they needed to as well. He had given up drinking (for the most part), had tried to be a better person (for the most part), and had stopped torturing his man slaves I mean security team (again for the most part; he had to have some kind of hobby).

He walked around the corner into a side alleyway. It was dark, dank, and dreary, and he could not wait to get in his nice warm limousine and go home. As he passed by a dumpster, he heard a slight whimpering sound. He wrote it off as just a figment of his imagination till he heard it a second time. "Croquet!" he called.

"Sir?"

"Come here." Croquet did as he was told and approached his employer cautiously, hoping he had done nothing wrong to deserve reprimanding. "Find out what is making that noise." Croquet did not know what he was looking for seeing as he had himself not heard the noise. He just started snooping around the dumpster looking for something he could write off as the cause. That's when he saw it. He picked it up and turned around to show it to his boss. "It's a puppy, sir. Looks abandoned." Maximillion stared at the small canine. It was a deep rich brown color with matching eyes. Maximillion knew it to be a large breed due to its paw size. Needless to say they were quite large. The dog looked ratty, hungry, and soaking wet. It smelt worse than it looked.

"Bring it to the limo, Croquet."

"But sir!"

"No buts. The pup needs a home."

"But who will care for it? Need I remind you that none of the staff are allowed to have pets, sir?"

"I will of course!" Maximillion stated. Croquet looked skeptically at his boss. The last time this man was trusted to have a pet was years ago, and it was a goldfish. Worse is that it died due to malnourishment a week later, because somebody didn't feed it.

"Are you sure Master Pegasus?"

"Yes of course. I need a new friend in my life. Now hurry up. We have to get poor Tiny here to the vet immediately if not sooner."

"Tiny, sir? This dog looks to be a Neapolitan Mastiff."

"Precisely." And that was the end of that. Croquet carried the puppy back to the limousine where, much to his surprise, his master took off his suit coat and wrapped the small pup in it. _'Maybe that man has a heart,' _thought Croquet. "To the veterinarian, driver, and step on it!"

* * *

Please Review if you want me to continue the tale or if you have suggestions to make it better! All reviews are accepted and appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bath Time

_*I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Nor do I think I ever will __*_

_A/N: Geoffy pronounced Jeffy. See first chapter for initial goldfish reference._

_

* * *

_

The veterinarian confirmed what Maximillion had already known; the dog was underweight, malnourished, and was a pure breed Neapolitan Mastiff. "It will take a lot of work and food, but I think the dog still has a chance at a normal life. If you like we can keep him here till we find him a home."

"That won't be necessary. I want to keep Tiny." Maximillion Pegasus bluntly stated. He picked Tiny up off the table and held him close as he walked out the door. The poor little guy was shaking he was so cold. "Croquet, take a separate car and go to the store and buy everything Tiny here will need then rush home as fast as you can."

"Yes sir. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take Tiny home and give him a bath because he needs one. Badly." So Maximillion got in the car once more and ordered the driver to head to the airport. They got there and boarded Maxmillion's private helicopter and started the flight home. Needless to say everyone on board learned that dogs do not do well flying at all.

As the door closed behind him, Maximillion Pegasus took a look around what he called his humble abode. (I wouldn't exactly call a giant castle in the middle of the ocean humble but whatever floats his boat.) He looked down at the small brown puppy cradled in his arms. "You need a bath little one." He started off towards his private bath in his bedroom, all the while whistling as he went.

Each time he passed one of his many full time staff, their eyes grew wide with shock. No one, I mean no one, had ever thought Maximillion was capable of caring for an animal. Especially not after the Geoffy incident (God rest the poor goldfish's soul.) Word traveled quickly that Pegasus had brought home a dog, and by the time he had started to draw the bath water almost the entire staff had gathered in his bed chambers to watch.

"Come back Tiny!" Maximillion Pegasus yelled as he chased after the pup. Needless to say the bath situation had gotten out of hand, and now Tiny was running rampant down the corridors, soaking priceless valuables with soap and water every time his little body shook. "No not that! That was a Monet! Arg! Come back here!" The dog rounded a corner and galloped into the entry way only to meet Croquet whose arms were full of supplies. The collision was one of epic proportions. Food, toys, and treats went everywhere. There wasn't a thing in the room not covered with some portion of the mess.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think it's time we look into obedience lessons." Croquet turned to look at his young master and stifled a laugh. Most of the dog food, both wet and dry, clung to his body and hair. As Maximillion reached a hand up slowly to pull a large chunk from his hair he turned to Croquet with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"I agree completely."

* * *

_Hope you liked ch. 2! Review if you want me to go on with the story or have any suggestions on how to make it better! All reviews are appreciated! Thanks so much!_


	3. Chapter 3

Maxmillion had forgotten what it felt like to have a warm body sleeping next to him. The soft touch, the warm breath, the feeling of a wet tongue licking his face. "Ugh wha!" Maximillion sprang up in bed, startled by the odd wake up. He calmed once he found Tiny laying in the bed next to him. The pup had stretched out, taking up over half the bed, and was looking up at him with those big brown orbs for eyes as if saying _"What the heck is wrong with you?" _Maximillion let out a short chuckle as he reached over to ruffle Tiny's ears a bit. He tossed his bed sheets off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed, getting ready to go start getting ready for the day. As his feet made contact with the tiled floor, so did his four-legged friend's. He watched as the dog plodded over to the door and began to scratch and whine at it. As if this had been done before, Croquet, who was standing guard on the opposite side, opened the door and let Tiny out to wander down the long corridor. Maximillion gave him a strange look begged the question _'What was that about?'_

"He started it last night when he had to go the bathroom. The night guard didn't know what to do, so he opened the door and followed the dog. The pup made his way outside and went to the restroom. It looks like we won't have to potty train him, sir," Croquet explained.

"Well that's nice… I still want Tiny to have obedience lessons. Last night was not so good." Maximillion grimaced.

"Agreed." Croquet nodded and walked off to do the task of finding a dog trainer that kept confidential information, well, confidential.

Maximillion fidgeted. Jeans and a T-shirt weren't exactly his norm. But Croquet had insisted he wear them in order to "blend in." The silver hair wouldn't tip them off?

The car ride was silent. Maximillion sat there holding Tiny who was shaking pretty fiercely. Croquet had ended up finding an obedience class that was said to be top notch in the heart of Domino City. The class was nearly full, and Croquet had to do some real bribery in order to get Maximillion and Tiny in.

The limo rolled to a stop in front of the dog park. Maximillion saw a group of people standing there and quickly realized he must be one of the last to arrive. All eyes were on the two as they exited the limo. Maximillion casually approached the group with Tiny on a leash. All was well until Tiny realized he wasn't the only dog there. Tiny then proceeded to drag Maximillion all over the place. Once Tiny was sure he had "met" all the other dogs, the teacher began class. He asked all the owners to line up with their dogs. "Looks like we have some late arrivals" the teacher said as he turned around.

"Come on big brother it won't be that bad. Just one class."

"No. The dog is fine. He is perfectly behaved."

"You call last night perfectly behaved?"

"Err…"

Pegasus let a grin grace the features of his face. "Well if it isn't my dear friend Seto Kaiba and his little brother Mokuba!" Maximillion smirked.

"Pegasus…" growled the two brothers.

"Well this should be fun." Maximillion said cheerily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Miracle Pup 

_* I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh series nor will I ever sadly. *_

* * *

It just so happened that the instructor lined Kaiba and Mokuba up next to Maximillion. Little did he know that he was making the worst choice possible.

"Okay class," the teacher began, "My name is Richard. I have been training dogs for the past fifteen years. I have always loved starting the class off by going down the line and having everyone tell what their name is, what their dog's name is, and how they came to have the dog."

"Great." Kaiba mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Richard.

"Nothing."

"Well since my attention is on this end of the line anyway, how about you start us out, mister…?"

"Kaiba. My name is Seto Kaiba. This is my brother Mokuba and his dog.."

"Our dog," chimed in Mokuba.

"Fine. Our dog Dragon. I have been informed that he is a pure breed black Labrador. He came to be ours because Mokuba found him on the road and brought him home. There. Is that all you wanted?"

"That will do Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for sharing. Now to your friend," stated Richard as he cast a side-long glance in Maximillion's direction.

"Ah well as for me," began Maximillion, "I am Maximillion Pegasus and this furry fellow is Tiny. He is a Neapolitan Mastiff. I found him abandoned in an alley and decided to keep him." At this Maximillion noticed all eyes were on him and Kaiba.

"So you both rescued your dogs?" inquired Richard. Both men nodded. "You should get to know each other better. Seems like you have something in common. Maybe your love for dogs will bring you together as better friends."

"Oh Kaiba-boy and I are amazing friends already." began Maximillion.

"No we aren't Pegasus nor will we ever be. Can we just move on? I thought the point of this class was to train the dog." said Kaiba bluntly.

"Fine then. We shall move on to the rest of the introductions." Once the introductions were finished, the obedience class finally began.

* * *

"Well," inquired Croquet, "how was the class?" Maximillion plopped ungracefully into the limo and sighed as Tiny jumped in right alongside him.

"Honestly, horrible. Yet entertaining as well."

"Go on."

"Kaiba and his brother were there. They now own a dog as well. Or should I say the dog owns them. They named him Dragon. Leave it to Kaiba to be overly obsessed with a certain card. And boy is he hopeless. He sits when you say lay down, growls at all moving objects, and I think he sees everything as a potential mate. The dog Dragon isn't much better." Maximillion chuckled at his own joke.

"How did the young Tiny do?"

"Erm.." began Maximillion. "Well he can sit and lay down just not when you tell him to. " At this Tiny let out a small bark as if to say that he disagreed with the poor marks he was receiving. Maximillion reached over and ruffled his ears a bit. "Aww you know I love you Tiny." Maximillion laid back on the seat to take a nap before they reached the airport. As he was just drifting off, he heard Croquet say to the dog "Thank you." Maximillion decided he would question him about this later.

* * *

_Croquet's POV during the car ride_

Boy his boss looked tired. He could tell that the class had been eventful. Maximillion never plopped when sitting. Croquet knew that he found it to be undignified, so something must have happened.

"Well how was the class?" The answer he received surprised him. "_I guess all powerful business men own dogs now," _he thought. The dog barking in defiance amused him a bit. Maximillion does not realize just how much that dog is like him when he was a child. Maximillion was mischievous as a lad, always knew how to find trouble it seemed. The pup was the same way.

His ears must be deceiving him. There is no way that his master, his boss, his friend just uttered the phrase "I love you." He had not heard Maximillion say that since, well since she had been alive. _"This dog is a miracle worker,"_ he thought, _"to take such a broken man and in such a short time heal his wounds so much." _It had been over seven years since she passed and all that time, not even in a joking manner, had Maximillion been able to bring himself to say those three words, ever. Croquet was astounded, nay dumbfounded, so much that all he could do was mutter his thanks to the pup. Croquet had been trying for years, even stooped so low as to buy a goldfish for his boss, yet had never been able to make him love. Now, without him knowing, his master was again able to do what Croquet had deemed impossible. Even though it was only a dog, it was a start. Maximillion Pegasus was loving again.

* * *

A/N: Well I am very very very very sorry that it has taken so long to update! Hopefully all of my readers have not abandoned me at this point. Please read and review if you feel like it (hopefully you do). Next chapter will be up much sooner than this one I promise! Also I am about to post up a new story so if you like Pegasus check it out. Thanks all!


End file.
